Celestial Body Taxonomy
The Celestial Body Taxonomy or CBT is a contingency checklist for planet that are to be discovered, named and/or colonized. After following the prerequisites and classifying a celestial body, The CBT will be automatically assessed by the Orion Forum for closer evaluation. Under Galactic Law, coming within 90,000km of a Celestial body means a Celestial Body Taxonomy must be recorded on the planet. Failure to do so may result in a fine of 5 million Galactic Credits or jail time. Compliance will be compensated with Galactic credits, depending on the distinction of the discovery. All registered space vessels are required to carry special scanner device(s) with the Celestial Body Taxonomy registry at all times. Classifications Habitable Classifications from A to D are planets with potential Habitability. D being the lowest, and not recommended for civilians without sufficient supplies and abundant respiratory/filtration systems. * Type A - Habitable; Atmosphere; water, plantlife, animals. * Type B - Marginally Habitable; Atmosphere, water, plantlife, animals. * Type C - Indigently Habitable; Atmosphere, water, plantlife. * Type D - Strenuously Habitable; Atmosphere, water. * Type D2 - Questionable Habitability; Atmosphere. * Type D3 - Impossibly Habitable; No Atmosphere. Extreme Condtions Classifications E-K are planets with extreme weather conditions which can be difficult for establishing settlements without the right building provisions. Type E-K can also be added to any classification from A to D, as some planets with extreme conditions can still be habitable. * Type E - Sub zero temperatures (usually below -40 degrees at any time of the day). * Type F - Blisteringly hot Temperatures (usually over 100 degrees at any time of the say) * Type G - Gaseous/ toxic planet (High air density and/or harsh chemicals in atmosphere) * Type H - Polluted/Radioactive (Polluted with health hazards of varying degrees) * Type I - Ionized atmosphere (susceptible to thunder storms) * Type J - Inundation of liquid (over abundant in liquid substance such as water, susceptible to torrential floods) * Type K - Inundation of granular substance (High chance of sandstorms, susceptible to Daruding) Terrestrial Life Classifications from I-V are planets that have terrestrial beings/organisms/droids/robots on the planet with each classification of varying degrees of intelligence. This section is an important contingency as the Orion Forum urges the integration of new species into the database. Classifications from A-D and E-K are to be included as well. * Type L - Singularity (Incalculable intelligence, possibility of being the most advanced in the known universe) * Type M - Progressive (High intelligence; technologically advanced, economy, social structures, political structure and/or religions) * Type N - Exponential (High intelligence, presence of technology, economy, social structures, political structure and/or religions) * Type O - Developing (intelligent, farms, small communities) * Type P - Primitive (low intelligence, surviving off the planet, smaller communities) * Type Q - Obtuse (Very low intelligence, Significantly smaller communities) * Type R - Uncivilized (Little intelligence, savagery, indiscriminate lawlessness) * Type S - Fauna (Animals, species with no real sense of civility) * Type T - Organisms (bacterium and/or plants) * Type U - Micro organism (building blocks of terrestrial life) * Type V - Devoid (No Terrestrial life) Other Classifications W-Z are any celestial bodies that do not fit in any of the categories A-D, E-K or I-V * Type W - Moon * Type X - Star * Type Y - Nebula * Type Z - Black hole * Type 0 - 'Anomaly' (unexplained, potentially dangerous celestial bodies; seen rarely)